Kenalan
by Lixryth Rizumu
Summary: Fokus pandang Rin hanyalah Len, cuma dia seorang. Jadi kalau kalian bertanya apakah ada kemungkinan Rin akan berpindah ke lain hati, jawabannya absolutely no, never.


Ruangan aula penuh. Penuh dengan anak-anak yang sedang melaksanakan aktivitas ekstrakurikuler-nya. Terkecuali Kagamine Rin, yang berada di lantai kedua aula, di depan jajaran bangku paling depan, dengan teropong kecil di genggaman kedua tangannya, dia menyibukkan pandangan matanya agar terfokuskan hanya kepada satu orang, hanya satu orang diantara puluhan orang di dalam aula itu, yang bisa membuat gadis ini―

Tes.

―meneteskan air liurnya.

 **Kenalan**

 **By:** Lixryth Rizumu

-Kau dan aku-

 **Vocaloid** **© Yamaha Corp**

 **Words:** **2000** (Story Only)

 **Pair:** Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warning:** Bahasa akrab, sudut pandang orang ketiga.

 _Zoom_ dari kamera SLR yang digenggam Rin terus-terusan membesar, membesar, dan membesar―sampai tingkat _zoom_ yang paling tinggi. Ah ya, teropong yang tadi dia genggam sudah bertukar posisi dengan kamera SLR keluaran terbaru, yang paling mahal saat ini. Bukan bermaksud sombong, sebenarnya Rin membeli kamera tersebut dengan seluruh kekayaannya. Untuk apa? Hanya untuk menyimpan foto-foto dari objek cuci matanya yang _handsome like hell yeah_.

Hmm? Siapa kau bilang? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami Len, pemuda multitalenta yang menduduki posisi nomor satu di hati dan pikiran Rin. Kalau menyebut nama Len, kata-kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan pemuda itu adalah sempurna, idaman, idola, tampan, kharismatik, pusat perhatian, dan lain-lainnya.

Fokus pandang Rin di sekolah hanyalah Len, cuma dia seorang. Ya, cuma dia, sang kiper kebanggaan klub futsal, _bassist_ band NOTHINGdi sekolah, pemeran utama di setiap pertunjukan klub drama, dan juga anggota OSIS yang sigap. Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menandingi posisi pemuda yang luar biasa sepertinya? Jadi kalau kalian bertanya apakah ada kemungkinan Rin akan berpindah ke lain hati, jawabannya _absolutely no, never_.

Persetan dengan pelajaran, tugas sekolah, dan jam pelajaran tambahan, yang penting dia dan Len masih menghirup udara yang sama. Untuk apa memberi virus mengenai materi pembelajaran kepada matanya, disaat ada hal yang lebih menggugah selera?

"Ya, ya, ya, angkat tanganmu seperti itu Len!"

Jepret.

Jepret.

Jepret.

"Sempurna! _Biceps-_ mu terlihat lebih jelas dengan _angle_ seperti itu, Len!"

Jepret.

Jepret.

 _Freak_. Mungkin itu yang akan terlintas di benak kalian semua jika kalian melihat ini semua di depan mata. Tapi memang pada dasarnya, otak Rin gesrek di cerita ini. Tapi pintarnya, penampilannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kegesrekannya.

Mau dideskripsikan? Sebentar. _Lemme_ merangkai kata-kata terlebih dahulu.

Mari kita deskripsikan dari bawah terlebih dahulu, menghindari adanya ke _mainstream_ an di cerita ini.

Kita mulai dari sepatunya. Sepatunya merupakan _sneaker_ semata kaki bermerk terkenal yang bila disensor menjadi n*k*, memiliki warna biru tua dengan tali sepatu abu-abu. Sebenarnya tali sepatu itu bukan bagian dari sepatunya yang sebenarnya, entahlah apa motivasi Rin untuk mengubah tali sepatunya. Biarkan saja dia berkreasi.

Semua teman-temannya memakai kaus kaki yang mencapai paha―nyaris terlihat seperti _stocking_. Tapi Rin tentu saja berbeda, kaus kaki yang dia pakai bahkan tidak sampai menyentuh betisnya, melainkan hanya mencapai pergelangan kakinya. Dia selalu memakai itu dalam kondisi cuaca apapun. Kalau ditanya alasannya, pasti dia akan membalas "Memberi pasokan udara kepada kakiku yang seksi." Oke, memang benar, kakinya sangat panjang, putih, dan seksi. Membuat lelaki merasa puas jika memandang kedua kakinya.

Rok sekolahnya berwarna abu―menyerupai hitam, tidak memiliki motif, dan hanya menutupi pinggang dan juga sepertiga kakinya. Bagian inilah yang menjadi bagian terfavorit lelaki. Jika ada seorang perempuan yang berputar dengan rok sekolah itu, tamat sudah riwayat jantung para lelaki. Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan yang akan mereka dapatkan.

Untuk atasannya sama seperti setiap sekolah, berupa kemeja berwarna putih polos. Seharusnya ada dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah dan juga sweater abu-abu yang melengkapi kemeja itu, tapi apadaya, Rin sama sekali tidak punya motivasi untuk memakai kedua aksesoris itu. dia merasa lebih nyaman dengan kemeja polos tanpa tambahan apa-apa. Lagipula dengan penampilan seperti itu dia tetap terlihat mungil dan imut. Oh, mungkin teropong dan kamera SLR yang selalu digantungkan di kerah kemejanya termasuk aksesoris pengganti.

Oke, sekarang kita beralih ke kepala bundarnya. Rambutnya sebahu dan bergelombang dengan poni yang mengarah ke kanan, berwarna pirang dan juga ada beberapa helai yang berwarna cokelat―karena dia baru saja bereksperimen dengan cat rambut. Rambut halusnya itu dia ikat dengan asal-asalan, namun tetap terlihat rapih dan pas untuknya. Kalau kata orang sunda, "Orang cantik mah bebas."

Matanya terlihat cerah dengan sentuhan warna biru muda yang besar―ukuran yang tidak wajar untuk orang yang berketurunan Cina seperti dirinya. Keluarganya sendiri bingung melihat kelebaran mata yang dimiliki Rin, karena keluarganya jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

Bulu matanya lurus dan panjang, hidungnya biasa saja, tidak mancung tapi tidak juga pesek. Pipinya berisi, dan dia beranggapan kalau ukuran pipinya membuat dia terlihat gemuk. Bibirnya diolesi oleh _lip gloss_ berwarna _peach_ , tapi tidak terlalu terlihat karena bibirnya memang memiliki warna yang sempurna.

Begitulah Rin, terlihat sempurna di mata orang-orang. Tapi kalian semua tertipu, saudara-saudara! Pasti kalian tidak menyangka kalau Rin yang sebenarnya sudah seperti hewan rabies.

Nah sudah 'kan pendeskripsiannya? Lumayan, untuk menambah kata-kata dalam cerita ini. Bertele-tele tapi yasudahlah.

"Astaga! Gadis itu minta dicekik saja!" Rin berdecih disaat kedua bola matanya menangkap Len sedang memeluk seorang gadis. Mau protes pun itu bukanlah hak Rin―walaupun sebenarnya dia berani―karena yang Len lakukan saat ini merupakan bagian dari cerita yang akan dimainkan oleh klub drama dalam kurun waktu lima hari lagi. Mau tidak mau, latihan yang mereka lakukan semakin menjadi-jadi dan penuh dengan penghayatan.

Berbicara tentang hak, saat ini Rin sedang menyalahgunakan hak-nya sebagai anggota dari klub fotografi yang sekaligus menjadi klub jurnalistik dan berita harian sekolah. Karena dia merupakan anggota dari klub fotografi, dia diizinkan untuk membawa kamera setiap harinya―karena sebenarnya hal tersebut telah melanggar peraturan sekolah―dan Rin selalu menyalahgunakannya. Buktinya, apa yang dia lakukan dengan kameranya hanyalah untuk memenuhi keinginan napsunya yang terdalam, bukan untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Setiap kali anggota dari klub fotografi ingin menegur Rin, mereka selalu gagal total. Semuanya pasti akan sia-sia jika Rin sudah asyik dengan kameranya, hingga air liurnya sudah membuat lautan di sekitarnya. Jangankan menegurnya, mendekati Rin saja mereka tidak mampu. Maka dari itu, mereka semua membebaskan Rin dengan segala yang dilakukannya.

"Latihan kali ini cukup sampai disini saja!" Gema suara pelatih klub drama sampai ke telinga Rin setelah kurang dari 1 detik kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir sang empunya. "Semua pemain berkumpul dulu di atas panggung, kita kedatangan tamu dari klub fotografi. Mereka bilang mereka akan bertanya-tanya tentang konsep drama kita kali ini untuk mencetaknya di berita harian sekolah."

"HE?!"

Dengan terburu-buru, Rin bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari menuruni tangga. "Astaga, kenapa mereka tidak memberi tahuku tentang ini?" Mengutuk teman-temannya pun sepertinya percuma, karena semua ini merupakan kesalahan Rin yang tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapan teman-temannya saat mereka sedang berbicara dengannya.

Sebelum kakinya melangkah mendekati panggung, Rin tidak pernah lupa untuk menghapus segala sisa air liurnya yang mungkin berada di beberapa sudut badannya. Bisa mati karena malu kalau dia terlihat sangat bau dan menjijikkan di depan pangeran kesayangannya.

"Kelihatannya drama kali ini mengangkat cerita yang berbau romansa, boleh tau kenapa kalian memutuskan untuk mengambil _genre_ itu?"

Disaat ketua klub Rin meluncurkan pertanyaan pertamanya, Rin sudah mengambil posisi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari panggung, namun tersembunyi. Tentu saja _spot_ yang dia ambil adalah _spot_ yang akan membuat Len terlihat lebih mempesona di hasil potretannya. Segala pencahayaan lampu panggung juga sinar matahari yang menyelinap dari jendela, Rin sudah bisa memperkirakan hal itu dengan sekali pandang jika hal itu untuk mengambil foto Len.

Sang pemeran utama wanita menjawab pertanyaan dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Kagamine Rin. Kelopak mata kanannya tertutup, mengakibatkan seluruh pandangannya terfokuskan di mata kirinya yang sama sekali tidak berkedip. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengatur _zoom_ , sementara jari telunjuknya sudah bersiap-siap untuk menekan salah satu tombol untuk ke-sekian kalinya.

Jepret.

Jepret.

Jepret.

Ketika Len mengubah posisi duduknya, ketika Len tertawa, ketika Len menguap, Rin tidak pernah melewatkan semua momen itu. Untung saja posisinya saat ini tidak terlalu _eye catching_ , jadi dia tidak perlu merasa takut akan kepergok telah mengambil berjuta foto Len.

Rin mencoba untuk melihat kembali hasil potretannya. Dan disaat itulah, Rin mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali ketika dia melihat ada satu foto dimana Len sedang menatap ke lensa kameranya―atau lebih tepatnya―ke arahnya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pun percuma, foto itu sama sekali tidak salah, Len benar-benar melihat ke arahnya.

Jantung Rin akan meledak saat itu juga, ketika dia melihat ke arah panggung, kedua matanya bertukar pandang dengan kedua bola mata yang amat disukainya, mata Kagami Len.

Salah tingkah, Rin mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura sedang mengotak-atik kameranya dengan canggung. Untuk menghirup udara saja terasa sangat berat dengan kondisi jantung Rin yang tidak menentu ini.

"Kalau menurut Kagami Len sendiri, apa tanggapanmu terhadap cerita kali ini?"

Pertanyaan kedua dari ketua klubnya membuat Rin kembali siaga dan mengarahkan lensanya ke arah Len. Kali ini, dia mencoba untuk merekam Len, karena dia juga ingin mengabadikan suara berat Len dalam memori kameranya.

Len menjawab dengan seulas senyuman yang tersunggingkan di bibirnya, jawabannya pun sangat memuaskan ketua klub Rin. Rin berusaha untuk tidak berkedip sama sekali, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi terhadap jawaban Len, tapi tidak bisa. Semua yang dilakukan Len saat ini terlalu memabukkan untuk Rin. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara Len, menatap Len, mengagumi Len dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Tidak terasa, Rin sudah menatap Len terlalu lama, hingga ketika Len sudah selesai berbicara pun Rin masih menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Lamunannya terhenti ketika―

"Kagamine! Bisa bantu aku ambilkan foto semua anggota klub drama? Teknik mengambil fotomu 'kan bagus!"

―ajal datang kepadanya.

Meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, Rin dapat merasakan keringat dinginnya mulai mengalir dari leher jenjangnya. Oh tidak tidak, jangan sampai sang pangeran berkuda putih yang menatapnya―ketika dirinya berjalan menuju panggung―menyadari kalau dia sedang gugup, apalagi dengan langkah kakinya yang kaku bagaikan _zombie_. Sangat tidak etis.

"Err maaf, apakah aku harus mengatur posisi mereka atau sesuka mereka saja?" Rin bertanya kepada ketua klubnya, untuk melupakan sejenak kegugupan yang menggebu-gebu di dalam dirinya.

"Biarkan seperti ini saja, aku suka yang natural."

Rin mulai mengatur kameranya, dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan semua anggota klub drama yang terlihat sibuk memperbaiki penampilannya masing-masing. Tubuh Rin menegang seketika ketika dia melihat bahwa Len berdiri disana, tepat empat atau mungkin lima meter di depannya, yang menunjukkan bahwa dia menjadi _center_ di foto ini. Astaga, Tuhan harus tahu kalau Rin sangat bahagia dengan takdir yang telah dirancang oleh-Nya. Ini benar-benar sudah menembus rekor jarak terdekat Rin dengan Len, terlebih saat ini Len menyiapkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Rin―oh tidak, jangan terlalu percaya diri―senyuman Len tentu saja untuk hasil foto yang memuaskan.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Rin menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, siapkan senyuman terbaik kalian!" Entah mengapa, Rin tersenyum kecil. "Satu, dua, tiga! _Cheese!"_

Jepret.

Rin tersenyum puas melihat hasil fotonya. Dia bersumpah, di rumahnya dia akan meng _crop_ badan Len di foto ini dan mencetaknya dengan jumlah banyak. Kapan lagi dia mendapatkan foto Len yang benar-benar tersenyum karena sedang difoto oleh dirinya? Ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban baginya.

"Terima kasih banyak kalian semua! Aku berjanji akan mencetak foto kalian dengan ukuran yang besar untuk berita harian sekolah!" Ketua klub Rin membungkukkan bandannya dalam-dalam, diikuti anggota klub fotografi yang lainnya, terkecuali Rin yang masih berada di dunianya sendiri.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Rin lembut. "Hei, boleh aku melihat hasil foto tadi?"

Rin dapat merasakan hembusan napas berbau mint di telinga kirinya, yang membuat dirinya sedikit tersentak. "Tentu saja bo―" Napasnya terhenti saat itu juga begitu melihat Kagami Len berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang mampu menghipnotis Rin kapan saja. Kagami Len, orang yang sangat sempurna di mata Rin, berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Aku lihat ya?" Len mengambil kamera di tangan Rin begitu saja, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rin.

Baru saja Rin ingin mengambil kembali kameranya yang berada di tangan Len―karena takut Len melihat foto-foto lain yang ada di kameranya―Rin merasakan bahunya ditarik dengan tangan kiri Len yang ternyata sangat hangat, yang kemudian berpindah ke belakang kepalanya. Tidak hanya itu, kini bibir Rin bertabrakan kasar dengan bibir Len. Mereka berciuman. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Len mencium Rin.

Rin membeku―tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang sedang terjadi―namun perlahan menutup kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman Len. Hangat, manis, memabukkan. Meskipun suasana di sekitarnya sangat berisik karena suara teriakan orang-orang, namun hanya itu yang dapat terpikirkan oleh Rin.

Jepret.

"Kau harus tau kalau di dunia ini ada dua hal yang sempurna. Kau dan aku." Len bergumam seraya menunjukkan foto dirinya dan juga Rin yang sedang berciuman. "Daripada kau terus-terusan mengambil fotoku diam-diam, bagaimana kalau kau mengajakku berkenalan?"

Dan Kagami Len mencium Kagamine Rin untuk kedua kalinya.

Alhasil, Kagamine Rin tewas dengan bahagia.

 **Tamat.**

Holaaaaaaaaa! Setelah hampir satu tahun hiatus, bukannya melanjutkan cerita yang masih _to be continued_ , aku malah membuat fic baru. Huehehehehehe *nyengir*

Maaf tapi aku entah kenapa greget pingin bikin _oneshot_ -w- setelah ini aku akan melanjutkan fic yang belum selesai kok, _peace_!

Judul cerita kali ini kurang nyambung sih, tapi entah kenapa aku ngerasa judulnya harus itu :3

Saat ini adalah masa-masa dimana aku sangaaaaaaaaaaat sibuk menata masa depan. Yep, kelas 3 SMA memang melelahkan saudara-saudara! Aaaaaaaaaaa kapan ini semua berakhir QAQ

Maka dari itu aku memilih untuk hiatus daripada aku menyesal di kemudian hari T^T tapi… disaat hiatus aku engga selalu belajar kok, hehe. Malah sekarang aku keseringan _fangirling_ karena aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan grup band di Jepang, namanya DISH/ mereka adalah band terkocak yang pernah aku lihat, cocok untuk menghibur diri ini yang sedang gundah gulana. Apakah ada yang tau mereka? Gatau ya? Mereka emang engga terkenal sih, jadi yasudahlah :9

Segini aja deh, salam kangen-kangenku(?)

Jangan lupa review! Aku ingin tau pendapat kalian tentang cerita yang awalnya aku ketik di note hp disaat sedang jam istirahat di sekolah ini! Semoga suka!

With love, Lixryth Rizumu


End file.
